Believing Part 4 (Final)
by Anna
Summary: Peter's niece came to Horizon. Final part.


Part 4 (Final)  
  
Cynthia still sat there in a same position, when Peter appeared from the bush… He was not going to intrude her solo, just check on her that she's alright.   
Suddenly a stick cracked under his boot and Cynthia turned her head:  
- I'm sorry, - Peter said, - I didn't want to bother you, Cynthia…  
- You are not, - Cyn answered, her voice hoarse from tears. - Peter…may I talk with you?  
- Sure, - he reached her and sat down, - Anytime…  
- I'm..- she swallowed hard, - I'm sorry, Peter, I know, I've insulted you…I'm sorry  
- That's okay, Cynthia, - Peter said, - That's all over…You didn't insult me, that was all truth.  
- I wanted them all to mistrust you, - Cyn said , - because I was mad at you for checking my bags…no, for comparing me with your other students…I was a fool, Peter…I didn't want…I'm sorry…  
She grabbed his sleeve:  
- Please..don't go away…I have to talk with you…  
- I'm not going anywhere, - he soothed her, - I'm here and I'm listening…  
- Dad perhaps told you, I had a boyfriend, Steve, - Cyn started, - but he didn't know…he didn't know what I've done…  
  
She told him everything, looking pleadingly at his deep blue eyes, so kind and attentive to her every word…The girls were right, he understood everything that had happened with them, She felt so comfortable with him, so…Safe. That was really a safe place…  
- I don't know what to do, Peter, - Cynthia sobbed, - How I can handle this?  
- You can make a phone call from my office if you want so.- Peter offered  
- Really?! -her eyes lit up, - How do you think, could he forgive me?  
- I think, he would, - Peter said, - just tell him the truth. If you were so close, he must understand.  
For a moment he was silent, then he turned to her, his blue eyes sparkling:  
- Well, I have an idea. After you talk with Steve, let me talk with him as well. I'm going to suggest him something, if he doesn't mind…  
- You…going to take him here?1 - Cynthia guessed  
- For a while, - Peter nodded, smiling, - Being here could be good for him…for you both. You can help him here…  
- How I can help him?! - Cynthia asked, - I want, but I don't know how I can  
- That's not easy,- Peter said, - there is no any universal recipe…But if he wants to stop it himself, we can hope for the best…  
- Peter, I want to ask you something…but I don't want to hurt you  
- That's about my drug-addiction? - Peter asked, - I overcame this because there were people who believed in me…That's most important thing - having someone who believes in you, even if you're down…There were two people who believed in me - Frank and Sophie…They helped. .no, , saved me  
- I don't know if I can, - Cynthia sighed, - I always tried to avoid…  
- Actually, there were three people, Cynthia…- Peter said, - The third one was you.  
- Me? - she wondered, - Me?  
- Yes, - he answered, - I was ashamed for betraying your trust…seems, I was ashamed for myself for the first time since I've started to take drugs. You can't imagine, how many times I was thinking about you, remembering how you wanted to help me…  
- I'm afraid, I've unlearned how to feel like this …due to my parents, - Cynthia sighed, - I don't know why they did this to me? Why they wanted to see me so selfish and heartless?!   
- Cynthia, they are not so bad. They love you, that's most important. They were worrying about you, didn't want something bad happen with you…That's why they tried to prevent you from any bad sides of life…  
- Sometimes I hate them, - Cynthia muttered  
- No, you ain't, - Peter said, - I felt the same about my Dad sometimes, I seemed he doesn't interested in me at all. Unfortunately, I've understood that I was wrong, when it was too late…Just when he died, I became aware, that he loved me. He really did, just couldn't show his love clearly to me…So, Marc loves you, I know this for sure…he just acts like our Dad…  
Cyn sighed.  
- Peter, I want to tell you, this solo…rediscovering a child in myself, was great…I like it…  
Peter nodded to the open book:  
- That's the book I gave you for your 7 th birthday?  
- You remember? - Cyn wondered  
- Sure, - Peter smiled a bit, - You told me I look like this Peter…  
- You still are, - Cyn smiled in answer, - but you're trying to get the lost kids back home from Neverland…  
She place her hand on Peter's arm, looking at his eyes:  
- And I was one of them…Thank you.  
Peter looked embarrassed a little:  
- I'm glad if I could help you, Cynthia…So, if you're already found your answer, let's go back…  
Cynthia felt ashamed for what she told the girls about Peter, but had no idea how to reconcile with them…She didn't want them to look at her with animosity, if she will stay here for a while…Truly said, they were not bad, especially this dark-haired girl, Daisy, Cynthia wasn't mind to make friends with her…but now she spoiled everything…  
She sighed. Peter didn't say a word, but immediately realized what she was thinking about…  
As they reached Mt.Horizon, Peter asked her:  
- Well, Cynthia, do you want to go back to your dorm to change and rest, or make a call first?  
- Make a call! - Cynthia said, - I'm not tired  
Peter knew she was impatient to call Steve, but aside from this, she didn't want to go back to the dorm, because was not sure how to fix up the situation.  
  
- Peter, everything is fine!!! - Cynthia whispered, as the gave him back his cell phone, - he forgave me!!! Told me he understands…  
Peter talked with Steve about a minute, and looking at his face Cynthia realized, everything is much better, than she was expecting, Steve will be here very soon!  
As Peter finished he gave her a phone back.  
- Now, call your parents.  
- Why? - she asked  
- Because, - he just said, - Just call them.  
  
- I've told you! - Ginny Scarbrow was outraged, - Your Peter didn't find anything better but to take this drug-addict to his school, together with Cyn! Is that what you wanted, Marc?  
- I just wanted her to be happy, - he said, - Who knows, perhaps Peter is right. Cyn is a reasonable girl, and we don't need to fret over her all the time…She's growing up.  
- But this awful…this junky - is this what you want for your daughter?!  
- No, but most important what she wants for herself. We all thought, Peter will never quit his addiction, but he did…We all were wrong except Cyn, I still remember how she yelled at me…  
Just leave her be, Ginny, Peter knows what he's doing  
- I just wish YOU to know what you're doing, - Ginny gave her husband an angry look and stormed out of the room.  
  
- May I ask you for something? - Cynthia asked. She didn't want to leave.  
- Sure, - Peter answered  
- Call me Cyn, please…  
  
As she was standing at the door, Peter called her:  
- Cyn, I'm sorry, I've forgotten something, as I've told what I was ashamed of - the broad grin was on his face, - I was ashamed of baking a cake once…  
- Baking a cake? - Cynthia wondered, - You were baking a cake?   
He nodded.  
- Ask your roommates. Seems, "Peter baking a cake" is one of the most popular legends of Horizon.  
  
- So, Peter was baking a cake? - Cynthia asked. She told the girls she was sorry, but some tension still remained…  
The girls giggled:  
- Oh, this is a great part of Horizon epic - Daisy said - We all were punished for smoking  
- Actually, we were NOT smoking, - Shelby corrected - we had no matches, but, anyway…  
- Peter suddenly appeared from nowhere, - Daisy continued, rolling her eyes, - noiselessly as a ghost…as he always did…  
- And asked us to put all those coffinnails on his table, - Juliette added, - Then we followed him to the kitchen where he told us: We're here to bake a cake"  
All the girls were excited telling Cynthia this story, looked like all the tension suddenly was forgotten, and Cyn was grateful for that…  
- The worst part of a punishment was to look at the result of Peter's efforts, - Daisy finished, - That was really an awful sight!!!!  
- Once, when I was 5 or 6, he cooked a Turkey for Thanksgiving Day, - Cynthia remembered, and the girls turned to her with great interest, - Finally, it became almost charred. He told us this is a new recipe, "Dark Turkey" - but nobody risked to taste…That's the only one thing he cooked just great.  
- What is it? - Jules asked  
- Pizza , - Cyn answered, - When Peter was a student, he worked at the pizzeria on vacations, so he learned there how to spin pizza dough. He did this very skillful, I was wondered every time, how he always caught it, doesn't matter how high he tossed it up…except one time.  
Cynthia couldn't help to giggle. Three pair of eyes gazed at her , waiting.  
- Once there were some guests at our home , and Dad asked Peter to make a pizza. Sounded strange but Dad's boss was crazy of pizza. So, we , all the kids, were at the kitchen, looking how Peter is spinning a dough. He tossed it up and caught many times…suddenly the door opened and Aunt Chloe came in so quickly, that nobody could warn her…so…- she paused, smiling - the dough landed right on her fancy coiffure…She stood there with a pizza dough on her head, and was awfully mad …she never believed he did this accidentally  
The loud laughing was the answer.  
  
Peter stood unnoticed at the door , looking how Cynthia is talking and laughing with her roommates, and the smile of relief touched his lips. His plan worked. This kind of stories is a good way to take away the tension between people…Then he quietly closed the door and stepped back, almost bumping into Sophie.  
  
She embraced his shoulders:  
- You did this? - she whispered into his ear, - You did this…within a few days! She's quite different now…  
- Actually, that was HER, who did this to herself, -Peter whispered in answer, - I've just help a little. She just remembered something she must remember…so am I…  
- What they are laughing at so hysterically? =- Sophie asked, listening to bursts of laughing from behind the door  
- My cooking skills, - Peter sighed heavily  
- What?   
- The girls told Cyn how I've baked a cake, and she told them about me spinning pizza  
- You can spin pizza? - Sophie wondered, - Would you please make me one some day? I'd like to look at this.  
- If you 're not afraid to spoil your coiffure, if the dough would accidentally land on you…- Peter giggled, - I did this once…  
- I have no coiffure, - she shook up her hair  
- That's what I love you, - Peter pulled her closer and gave her a long, loving kiss  
- Beside that, - she continued as she caught her breath, - I'm not afraid to be buried under the pizza dough…you know why? Because I believe in you…  
Peter turned serious:  
- That's why I'm here, safe and sound. Because some people believed in me.  
Sophie put her head on his shoulder:  
- I will always believe in you. I will always love you, Peter Scarbrow  
- I will always love you, Sophie Scarbrow, - Peter answered, embracing her  
  
They stay there for a long time together , holding each other, listening the sounds of cheerful talking from under the door of girls dorm, the sounds that meant everything is fine…  
  
The End 


End file.
